The inability to quickly and effectively straighten a bent metal article contributes to the proliferation of metal waste in landfills around the world.
For example, metal articles are used in fence lines as well as support posts for signs. In maintaining fence lines, the property owner travels along the fence line to inspect the integrity of the fence. Upon finding a bent article, the property owner typically discards the article and replaces the article with a new unbent replacement in lieu of the physically-intensive and time-intensive manual straightening of the article, and the cost-intensive option of transporting and repairing the article at a separate location.
The prior art does not describe an apparatus or method that quickly and effectively straightens a metal article containing ridges or other variable surfaces. An apparatus or method of this type would contribute to the reduction of metal waste in the world's landfills.